


【藏狐】炎夏

by Ryanoi



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:16:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25303672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryanoi/pseuds/Ryanoi
Relationships: 楼莲
Kudos: 1





	【藏狐】炎夏

「我们是相向行驶的列车。」

「……要么失之交臂，要么粉身碎骨。」

进入五月之后，天气越发地燥热。金城碧海幸运地在进入难熬的暑假之前租到了带有空调的房间，只不过是以合租的形式，和一位名叫川尻莲的青年住在一起。虽说以前住的简陋，但是金城很享受独居，也就一直忍耐了下来，现在和川尻的同居生活也算愉快，对方似乎是工作很忙，经常是早出晚归，自己也因为兼顾着打工和学业，两个人很少在这狭小的居室碰面。

这天晚上轮到金城休息，他买了几瓶冰饮料和速食便当回到家，意外地发现川尻也在。

“呀，碧海，欢迎回来。”

他晃悠着手上的啤酒罐，随意地坐在地上，房间因为西晒的缘故，比外面还要闷热，金城很疑惑他怎么不开空调。

“莲君，你今天回来的真早。”

“你不也是，怎么，今晚休息吗。”

金城放下食物，川尻颇有兴趣地凑近看那塑料袋里的东西。

“莲君饿了的话就一起吃吧，我买了不少。”

空调好像是坏了，金城焦躁地放下遥控器，坐在川尻的对面。只有落地小风扇吹来一点风，那风也不是凉快的，只是把室内的热度吹拂地更加平均罢了。

“那谢谢你啦。”

看着川尻大口大口地满足咀嚼的样子，金城回忆起两个人初次见面的场景。正忙于寻找新房子的自己，偶然间从打工的同事那里知道了合租的信息，试探着来到这里，恰好碰到了休息中的川尻，罕见的银发占据了第一印象的大部分，然后就是那温柔的嗓音。

“你就是来看房间的金城碧海君吧，请进……让你看到我这副模样真是不好意思。”

他的眼下有着很浓重的阴影，整个人也疲惫不堪，细瘦的身体套在宽松的睡衣里，下一秒就要倒下一样，金城很快就定下了要租住这里的房间，和他一起分担费用，川尻眯缝着的眼睛一下子睁开了，和被狐狸锁定的猎物一样，金城没几天就和这只狐狸住在了一起。

“莲君为什么今天回来的这么早？”

这个嘛，本来预定好的演出因为不可抗力取消了，就只能先回家休息了。”

金城突然后悔问了这个问题，川尻的工作有很多，他很擅长舞蹈，所以有在做舞蹈老师，工作的重心更多是偏向于去酒吧热场演出，好像也有做过伴舞，那听起来就是距离自己格外遥远的事情，川尻偶尔提到舞台，这让金城心里很是向往，连带今天和女友吵架的忧郁也散去几分，其实是自从他回来看到川尻，就没有再想过那些令人不快的事情了。

“抱歉，我不该问的。”

“没关系啦，我也很久没休息好，正好趁今晚我们都有空，就聊聊天呗，很少能跟你说上话呢，真有意思，明明都住在一起了，像这样坐在一块儿吃饭还是第一次。”

“那，莲君想和我聊什么？”

金城也打开了自己的那份晚饭，速食便当的菜单太过熟悉，口中那毫无新意的味道实在让他提不起劲，川尻喝了一口啤酒，认真思考了几秒钟。

“就说说恋爱吧，碧海有在谈恋爱吗？”

“居然是说这个啊？莲君也太狡猾了。”

“因为碧海很帅啊，个子这么高，又很冷酷，应该很受女孩子欢迎吧？”

川尻懒洋洋地撑着手臂向后仰，也许是醉了吧，他银发下的脸颊变红了，眼睛朦胧着看过来，像隔着一层雾气。

金城回想自己少得可怜的恋爱经历，眼前他正谈着一份不像样的糟糕恋爱，说不上对对方有什么感情，只是她很强硬地粘上来了，又是以前的同学，不好拒绝，就走到了今天这一步。和刚认识不久的川尻说这件事还是太早了吧，再说了这样一个醉醺醺的大人能提供什么很好的意见吗。

“也没有很受欢迎，我朋友很少。”

“借口啦，那你现在是不是有女友啊，就偶尔听到你打电话，先和你说句抱歉，我不是故意偷听，房间的隔音很差你也明白，对吧？”

是前几天吵架的动静被听见了吧……估计川尻已经推测出发生了什么，也确实是自己做的不对，在这里说出口不就和承认差不多吗，金城倔强地闭上了嘴。

“你生气了？不过，我并不打算插手别人的情感问题。”川尻慢悠悠地靠近他，细长的手指抓住他的衣袖，力气很大，“压力太大的话，我可以帮你疏解哦。”

他在说什么……？

金城难以置信地看着对方的手伸进了衣服里面，触及火热体表的冰冷的手指，灵活地找到了他的皮带扣，川尻很明白该怎么让人放松警惕，他温柔地在金城耳边吹着气。

“来好好地聊一聊吧？用身体。”

现在正是逢魔的时刻。

金城任由川尻的手在自己的身上游走，一只冰冷而狡猾的蛇在他年轻的肉体上投下情欲的火种，金城的体格能够轻而易举地压制住他，可当眼神对上，形状相仿的那双眼睛里，弥漫的水雾散去，那是锐利的捕猎者的目光，想推拒的手臂，想倾吐的话音都被迫收回，金城茫然地随着他的动作起了反应。

“发泄出来会好很多哦。”

“莲君……”

“我会让你很舒服的，你要试着脱掉吗？”

川尻也只穿了普通的短袖短裤，训练有素的肢体柔软而纤细，连脱去上衣的动作也很优美，如果要配上音乐，大概会是情色电影中最爱的爵士吧，金城平日里喜爱的电影场景如幻灯片闪过，只不过主角换成了他和面前的莲。

他一直想这么叫他，和他的朋友们一样，亲昵地呼唤他的名字，自然地站在他身边微笑。

他对这类事也说不上抵触，只是体验有限，还没体会到什么快感，川尻的触碰显然令他很是激动，只是隔着裤子也能感觉到那份硬热，川尻抬眼冲着他笑了，他的笑容换作平时只是可爱，现在沉溺于情色的前奏中，那份笑就带着无言的撩拨，他的指尖在金城裸露的胸前跳着舞，有一点咸味从舌头蔓延开来，然后是金城也形容不好的，苦涩的麦芽味道。

即便再炎热，川尻的身上都还是有一股淡淡的香气，那是最简单的衣物柔顺剂的味道，洁净而充满活力的，萦绕在他心间。金城难掩内心的激动，可又挂念起不该出现的人，川尻温柔地同他接吻，右手握住他鼓胀的性器，时轻时重地揉捏着。

“莲君，我…我也想让你舒服。”

“是吗？那碧海想怎么做？”

川尻极有耐心地等待着他，他光裸的上身没有丝毫的赘余，金城缓慢地用手心摩挲他的后背，凸起的蝴蝶骨，深陷的背沟。川尻垂着眼贴上去吻他的肩膀，夸他温柔。近距离拥抱着，金城瞥见他后背不自然的疤痕。

如果问出口，莲君会怎么说呢？就这样渐渐地不能思考，被愉悦感浸润，出汗的肢体紧密地缠绕在一块，川尻隐忍着，用湿透的手指破开自己，随便摸到一个安全套放在金城身上。

“碧海，会用吧。”

“啊，会的。”

金城愣了一下，才手忙脚乱地把东西套好，川尻把脸埋进他怀里，不想被他看到表情。他也兴奋了，从顶端滑落的体液滴在金城身上，风扇吹来的风蒸干了他们交叠的身体，只有那一小块能察觉到凉意，金城沉默着，而川尻在他的面前颤抖，费了很大力气才结束漫长的扩张。

“呼啊…可以了，碧海，你进来吧，不过要慢一点……”

川尻依旧低着头，他的腰被金城扶着，安全套很滑，他们试了几次才真正进入，金城有想过，不如就这么算了吧，但是看到川尻赤红耳垂上闪着光的耳钉，又心软了，只觉得彼此都孤独得要命，于是他也闭上眼，把川尻抱紧，在欲望陷落的同时，不决定在这个时候，过问他后背的疤痕从何而来。

“这样可以吗？”

同性之间的性行为比他想象的要困难，金城压抑着想猛力插入的冲动，两只手就能环过那截腰，川尻点点头，双臂缠上他脖颈，渴求安慰地舔他的唇角。

“碧海，你可以动了……”

应当很痛苦吧，金城不熟练地同他再度接吻，生涩地唇舌碰到一起，激起不能让人彻底清醒的痛感，下半身被卷进快意的漩涡中，不自觉地挺动着腰身。

“慢、慢一点…”

川尻急促地喘息，瘫软在他肩上求饶，性器的进出已没有那么滞涩，泥泞不堪的水声从交合的部位传出，多说一句都觉得羞耻。明明是自己主动引诱的，川尻却难为情起来。

“好。”

金城应了他，就抱着他躺下去，磨磨蹭蹭地在他体内抽送，川尻的肢体很软，可以严丝合缝地与他贴合在一处，像浪潮轻抚浅滩，最后融合成泛着白沫的潮湿。

什么也无法去想，金城的掌心热烫，贴着那微微凸起的疤痕，比较新鲜的创口还会刺痛，川尻恍惚间以为自己还在那个人的怀里，金城在他耳边的低音又叫他暂时清醒，那个人不可能会抱住自己，不可能温和地问他快不快乐。

我是大人了，我很会利用借口，拉着你和我一起犯下过错，对不起。

暮色四合，室内映入的路灯灯光表明时间已经过去了很久。

额角的汗水和泪水混在一处，川尻意识混沌地躺在金城湿漉漉的怀里，两个人静静地依偎着，并没有更多的交谈。金城的手机收到了女友的道歉短信，川尻则是错过了好几个未接来电，他们很默契地没有再点亮手机，只是疲倦困顿地躺在地板上，身体不知劳累地散发着恒温，因为贴近而有了升高的迹象。

室内更热了。

end


End file.
